prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sara Harvey/@comment-26008727-20150608112315
Okay I have a bit of a theory concerning why Sara ended up in the dollhouse and how it links into A's motivations and everything else, it's probably too simple an answer considering this is Pretty Little Liars of all things, but anyway. After Mona convinced Alison to run off, Charles/the current A, who had been watching her from a distance for years was left without someone who was central to their identity or their world view in some way. So when A realised they were gone, they grabbed someone who both looked and acted like her to fulfil that need, which ended up being Sara Harvey. A was content with this for some time, she was strong and fiery just like Alison so it took her a long time to break down, and once she had A lost most of their interest in her. They needed someone else to fulfil that role, so when they looked for and still failed to find Alison, A went for the next best thing and stole the A game from Mona, beginning to torture Ali's friends in both a way of revenge but also in a way of trying to be close to Ali. It was Alison who brought the Liars together in the first place, and A could take that central role of being the thing that kept them together. Besides, if A had somehow found out that Alison had visited the girls when they were in trouble because of what Mona had done to them, and A finds out about everything, then they would have realised that this was their perfect opportunity to get the real Alison back, and they could use the Liars to do it. Doesn't anyone else think it's weird that we currently have no actual proof (that I can remember anyway) that A ever tried to stop the girls from finding Ali? In fact I think A was trying to get Alison to go home, so he could go back to observing her the way they always had before. But when Ali did go back to Rosewood it wasn't the same, they were lying to the cops and eventually the liars stopped trusting Ali and wouldn't go near her, so A needed another Ali figure, so Mona someone just as devious and strong as Ali was the perfect target and he took her as well, A had a proper play thing to replace Sara again. It was a temporary solution though, they could only be content with the real Ali and as soon as the liars got her arrested, A snapped and decided that they had to have the real version of each of their precious little dolls. Once they had Ali, their set would have been complete, but it all got screwed up at the last minute, and now without anything to distract them, not even Sara who had long been too beat down to play the part, A will be more deadly then ever. Then again, there are some holes in this theory considering I'm pretty sure A has been planning on taking Mona since 4x11 because that's when you first see the Mona Doll that A placed in the Jesus crib thing in front of Emily's house.